Please Once Again, Before I'm Gone
by Ran Hime
Summary: "Sekali lagi saja naruto. ini untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menikah," ujar Sasuke. hingga akhirnya naruto luluh dan menganggap semua adalah perpisahan untuk hubungan yang tak seharusnya sasunaru, Shonen-ai, oneshot.


**Please Once Again, Before I'm Gone**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**By: Ran Hime**

**Pairing: ****Sasuke. U_ Naruto. U**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, Typo, Miss Typo, Shonen Ai**

Senja hampir tenggelam, tapi ia masih enggan beranjak. Rambut ravennya sedikit terbias warna ke-orangen-an akibat cahaya senja. Ia yang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon rindang dekat bukit, matanya kosong menatap hamparan rumput Dandelion. Sesekali ia mendesah, lalu kembali menatap kosong Dandelion kuning di depannya.

"Kau masih belum pulang, Sasuke!"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Sasuke menoleh kesamping dan menemukan sosok yang ia cintai, seorang cowok berambut kuning dan agak acak-acakan.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke kembali menatap keindahan hamparan Dandelion. "Aku tak ingin pulang."

Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Ikut menikmati Dandelion dan Senja yang semakin beranjak pulang.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu!" ucap Naruto datar. "Bukankah kita tlah sepakat untuk mengakhiri semua."

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang mengakhiri hubungan kita." jawab Sasuke ketus tanpa menoleh Naruto sedikitpun.

"Kita memang harus mengakhiri semua, kan?"

"Dan menyakiti perasaanku?" Sasuke kian memojokkan Naruto.

"Kau harus ingat, minggu depan kau akan menikah!"

"Ya... tapi bukan denganmu!"

Mata Sasuke kian tenggelam dalam luka. Ia tak tahu mengapa, cintanya tak bisa memiliki Naruto. Mengapa pula ia harus meninggalkan Naruto, walau Naruto selalu bilang semua untuk masa depan dirinya.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu." Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Lagi pula gadismu cantik, kan? Calon Dokter pula." Naruto tersenyum hambar.

Sasuke terdiam lagi. Mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku. Laki-laki pemalas dan pengangguran?" Naruto kembali tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tak berhak menyuruhku untuk bersama dia!" Sasuke kian ketus.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu! Lagi pula dia mau menerima kekuranganmu, kan? Ku pikir dia pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"Ku bilang aku tak sakit!" Sasuke menatap tajam mata biru Naruto.

"Sudahlah!" Naruto bangkit. "Cepat pulang, sebentar lagi gelap dan cuaca di sini dingin. Tubuhmu tak kuat menahan dingin, kan?"

Naruto berbalik dan beranjak menjauhi Sasuke, air matanya ingin tumpah namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

Dari pertama menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, ia sudah tahu kalo akhirnya pasti begini. Cepat atau lambat Sasuke memang harus pergi dan ia harus merelakan itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sudah ku bilang cepat pulang." ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku," lanjutnya ketika ia menyadari Sasuke, tengah membuntuti dirinya.

"Aku tak mau pulang." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Terserah kau lah."

Naruto kembali melangkah. Menyusuri rerumputan dan ilalang Dandelion putih. Membiarkan Sasuke mengikuti dirinya sampai ke rumah.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kecilnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tlah usang, lalu menutup mata. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tatapannya kosong, sambil sesekali meneguk minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Kau masih di situ!" Naruto tetap tak membuka matanya. "Pulanglah, Sakura pasti sudah menunggumu."

Sasuke tetap diam tak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut, ketika di rasakan bibirnya terasa hangat. Ia membuka mata dan nampak muka Sasuke begitu dekat, hingga yang dapat di lihat hanya mata onix, yang tak pernah terlihat terang.

Naruto terdiam dan menikmati setiap lumatan dari bibir Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh kening Sasuke, lalu mendorong kening Sasuke menjauhi wajahnya.

Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto. Tak seperti biasanya ia seperti itu.

"Kau bilang ingin sembuh!"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, bukan?"

Sasuke menatap dalam mata biru Naruto.

"Sekali saja Naruto, setidaknya sebelum aku meninggalkanmu!"

Naruto mendesah lalu terdiam. Ia terlalu menyayangi lelaki di depannya. Apapun selalu ia lakukan demi kebahagian Sasuke.

Naruto menutup mata dan membiarkan Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya menjadi satu dengan bibir Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah menyentuh kancing celana Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah tangan Sasuke.

"Apa perlu? Kau bilang takkan lagi!"

"Tapi kau selalu ingin membuatku lagi dan lagi."

Naruto terdiam, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya. Termasuk melakukan 'itu'. Membiarkan Sasuke melumat bibirnya perlahan dan menindi tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Naruto menganggap itu adalah kali terakhirnya, untuk mengakhiri cinta terlarang dua makluk yang sama. Sesekali Naruto menggeliat, namun Sasuke tetap tak membiarkan Naruto terlepas. Trus melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya itu lagi dan lagi. Merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto, yang selalu membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan Naruto, barang sedetikpun.

Namun sayang, malam ini adalah malam terakhir dengan cowok yang ia sayangi, karena sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura, seorang gadis cantik sekaligus calon Dokter.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia nampak begitu cantik kala mencoba baju pengantinnya. Sesekali ia berputar untuk mengamati gaunnya lewat kaca di depannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat wajah Sasuke muncul di cermin. Kaca itu retak membuat bayangan wajah Sasuke menjadi banyak. Wajah Sakura berubah terkejut, dan pikirannya menuju Sasuke. Ia mundur beberapa langkah menyaksikan wajah Sasuke menjadi kepingan-kepingan, kala kaca itu jatuh satu persatu ke lantai.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, lalu berlari keluar kamar. Ia berlari dan trus berlari hendak mencari Sasuke.

~END~

Sebenarnya Hime bingung, mau jadiin multi chapter atau ndak.

Karena lanjutannya punya judul sendiri.

Jadinya jadiin oneshot sajalah..

Ntar lanjutannya

Judulnya beautiful in my eyes

Oke senpai, mohon review-nya ^_^


End file.
